


5SOS: Mos Eisley

by phanjessmagoria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael as Luke (...Skywalker) and Han Solo.</p><p>Just something fun because they dressed as the Star Wars characters. B )</p>
            </blockquote>





	5SOS: Mos Eisley

**Author's Note:**

> [In case you missed it.](https://twitter.com/Ashton5SOS/status/672936558580924420)

If Michael pretended to shoot him with that damn toy gun again, Luke was going to shove it up his ass.

The photoshoot was over, Harrison Ford probably  _still_  had no idea who they were, and Luke had gotten tired of whacking things with his light saber like twenty minutes ago.

"You can knock that off now," he chided Michael, like he was so grown-up even as he hit the hotel lamp with his green glowstick—uh, _weapon—_ just on principle. It was an ugly lamp.

"You can take the boy out of Alderaan but you can't take the Alderaan out of the boy, young Skywalker."

"You're actually the worst," Luke said, rolling his eyes—but he was grinning. "And Han wasn't even from Alderaan."

"My point still stands," Michael said, tossing the blaster to the bed but straightening his vest. "C'mon, we all know if Han had a choice he'd've picked Luke instead of Leia."

"I think you're projecting," Luke said. "Because of how you're in love with me and all."

Michael pointed at him "Right, you are."

"You're Yoda now?"

"Shit, yeah. I should do my hair cat puke green next. You're a genius."

Luke just sat on the bed and leaned back a little. "Want to mess around? The costume looks good on you."

"Sorry, but this is  _not_  a costume. It's a way of life. I'm a smuggler now. I didn't know how to tell you guys but I'm quitting the band and buying a spaceship."

Luke had stood up while Michael was talking, taking his shoulders in hand and turning him, pushing him down onto the bed just as Michael finished talking. He grinned up at Luke. "Can I call you princess?"

"Well, we are twins," Luke said, kneeling down between Michael's legs. He undid his pants and tugged them down around Michael's thighs, leaning up to push Michael back flat on the bed. He tugged his pants off the rest of the way and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he teased the slit in the head with the tip of his tongue. Michael sighed softly and peeked down at Luke, watching. "Suck my cock, you will," he said, doing Yoda's voice this time.

Luke pulled off. "No. Absolutely fucking not."

"No fun, you a—ow!" Michael began, but stopped as Luke slapped his thigh. "Dick."

Luke ignored him, just leaning further forward and taking Michael back into his mouth. His tongue laved over the underside of his length, cheeks hollowed as he swallowed around the head. Michael whimpered softly and rolled his hips up into Luke's mouth, desperate and needy.

Luke glanced up at him, watching Michael as he arched his back a little bit off the bed. This was fucking _doing it_ for him, he mused internally, reaching up to tug on the front of his vest just to have something to do with his hands. Why the hell was he so worked up? Maybe it was Ashton in that dress and those heels. _Totally_.

He bit his lip and murmured Luke's name through his clenched jaw, trying to keep as quiet as he could. Luke pulled off of him, watching Michael squirm, as he lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked his forefinger, getting it as wet as he could before he nudged the tip against Michael's hole. Michael groaned softly and wriggled his hips closer to Luke. Luke pressed the tip of his finger against him, a little harder this time. Michael made a small noise, but then smirked at Luke before speaking. "Finger or finger not, there is no—"

Luke, in one motion just to shut him he fuck up, pushed his finger inside of Michael and curled it upward, searching for his prostate, at the same time as he moved back toward his cock. He must have found it, because he'd barely flicked his tongue against the head when Michael came, all over Luke's face.

Luke made a noise of protest and disgust and pulled back, wiping his face with his sleeve. "What the fuck, Michael?" He wasn't really pissed off, but he almost got some jizz in his eyes and that shit _stings_.

"Oh god, fuck, I'm—" he began, but stopped when he realized Luke wasn't even listening—he had begun practically cackling between Michael's legs. Michael pushed himself up and glared down at him, lips curled into a frown. "What's so funny?"

Luke covered his face with his hands for a moment, then lowered them, still chuckling. "You shot first."

Michael didn't understand right away, but when he did, he almost laughed too, before realizing he should probably be angry at Luke for making fun of him. "Oh my god, shut up."

"You shot first. And you're Han." He stood up, laughing again, eyes prickling with tears; he almost couldn't breathe.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to tell Ash and Cal," he said, already at the door to the hotel room.

"Nonononononono," Michael said, standing up and almost tripping over his pants; he tugged them up and followed Luke, not even bothering to fasten them but instead just holding them up to cover himself. Luke was already in the hallway, banging on the door beside their own.

"GUYS. IT'S TRUE." He was shouting, still laughing, even though Ashton and Calum hadn't even opened the door yet. "HAN SHOT FIRST."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com/) • Come say hi!


End file.
